


The Boyfriend

by PurplMuffinXTRM



Series: Changing Tides [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Character Death, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplMuffinXTRM/pseuds/PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: Ann finally gets to meet Luffy's boyfriend. It's too bad that he's been captured by Marines.





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's the first thing I posted that doesn't go in both the normal 'Changing Tides' and my AU of it. Don't worry different stuff will be put up in the AU soon.

The Thousand Sunny docks on the coast of Zou Island. Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Robin, and Bepo wait on the shore. Luffy is the first one of the ship.

“Hey, guys.” He grins. 

“Welcome back Captain,” Robin greets.

“How did it go?” Franky asks.

“Did you get Sanji back?” Usopp adds.

“Yeah.”

“I'm right here.” The chef joins Luffy.

“Stupid cook. Why the hell did you leave?”

“What's that marimo?”

“You wanna fight.” Zoro draws a sword.

Luffy laughs. “Wait, guys, we brought back new Namaka.”

“Oh really.” Robin gives the Straw Hat captain her full attention. “Are they part crew?”

“Yup.”

The minks Pedro, Pekoms, and Carrot along with Brook disembark the ship. “Oh ho ho,” Brook cheers. “They're quite interesting.”

“Who are they?”

“Jinbe.” Sanji lights his cigarette. “And the beautiful Ann-swan.” He gushes with heart eyes and a near nosebleed.

“I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted.” A young woman walks up to the group with Jinbe and Nami at her sides. “And I thought I told you Lu; I'm not joining your crew. At least not permanently.”

“Who’re you,” Zoro demands. 

“Gol D. Ann. Fourth division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.” She moves her arm, so her jolly roger tattoo is facing him.

“She's my big sister.”

“Sister? How many siblings do you have?” Usopp shouts.

Ann grins. “He only has three. On the other hand, I have many thanks to Pops. But, I grew up with Lu.”

“Why are you guys still on Zou?” Nami crosses her arms. “Aren't you supposed to be on Want by now?”

“I'm sorry.” Bepo sulks. 

“Don't be my man.” Franky puts an arm around the mink’s shoulder. “What happened isn't your fault.”

“What?” Luffy tilts his head. 

“Something came up, and Law went to a marine base an island or two away,” Franky starts.

“He only took Penguin with him,” Bepo continues. “Captain said they'd be back in five days. It's been over a week.”

There are rumors that Admiral Kizaru is there,” Robin informs. “They may have been captured.”

“Then we need to go on another rescue mission,” Luffy states with faux seriousness. 

“Alright, lead the way Bepo,” Franky declares.

“Uh right. I'll get the rest of the crew.”

“Then we can go straight from there to Wano,” Robin agrees. Bepo heads off leaving the Straw Hats with Ann and the three minks. The polar bear mink returns with the Heart Pirates in time to hear Robin speak. “No offense Ann-san but why are you here.”

“To be honest, I have a completely selfish reason for being here. One I'd like to keep to myself. The official reason is to act as a liaison between the Straw Hat and Whitebeard Pirates.”

“Liaison?” Usopp frowns. “Like a messenger?”

“Eh... Close enough.”

“She represents our new alliance with the Whitebeards,” Nami explains.

“What's the deal?” Zoro stares Ann down.

“Be nice to her stupid marimo,” Sanji yells.

“Shut up ya damn cook.”

“Oh, are you guys ready?” Nami ignores their argument in favor of noticing the Heart Pirates gathering with them. They nod.

The two crews board their respective ships with Ann and the three tagalong minks on the Sunny. Two days of sailing later, they spit a moderate sized naval base equipped with two warships. The pirates dock on the shore furthest from the base. 

Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Robin, Bepo, Shachi, and Ann head to the base. They planned on sneaking in, but plans mean nothing when Monkey D. Luffy is involved. Luffy rockets himself over the bases protective wall and into the front lawn.

“Damn idiot,” Zoro mutters as he draws a sword and cuts through the wall. He successfully creates an entrance for everyone else. 

Ann laughs. “Why am I not surprised.”

Usopp complains and whines about his captain as the group rejoins Luffy. They catch up to him to see he has already taken out the guards and many more soldiers are storming out of the building. 

“Hey Luffy,” Ann calls as she crouches low with one land lingering on the hill of her sword. “Let me handle these guys.”

“'Kay.” A hundred or so marines charge at the pirates. Half of them collapse from a wave of Ann’s haki. “Woah, you can use it too!”

“Not as trained as yours but yes.” Ann rushes at the remaining men. She finally draws her weapon and cuts down several of them. She dodges a blade by doing a sort of backflip and landing on her hands kicking a few in the chin with armament haki as she goes. She flips back to her feet grinning at a crack paired with a scream as her heel connects with a shoulder.

Enjoying the adrenaline but wanting to end the fight quickly she pulls back. Ann rests her sword in its sheath and stands up straight with a smile. “Flare.”

White spreads along the ground around her. The edges form spikes that lift off the ground and pierce through the remaining soldiers.

Zoro whistles. “Not bad.”

“Thanks.”

“Alright! Everyone split up and find Torao,” Luffy orders, running into the building.

Ann sighs. “Remind me again _why_ I'm searching for _your_ boyfriend.”

“Because he's a member of the alliance you joined,” Robin states.

Ann looks down at the tattoos on her forearms. “Shit.”

The group heads into the base and splits up. Ann goes for the lower levels. She merely uses her sword to cut down anyone who gets in her way. Ten minutes later she comes across a row of cells. All of them are empty except for the very last one. She stands in front of it gazing in on the men inside. She focuses on the taller of the two. “So, you're Trafalgar Law. The Surgeon of Death.”

“What's it to you?” Law retorts. 

“And you must be Penguin.” She looks to the other man.

He nods “How do you know?”

Ann grins.

“Again, what's it to you?” Law glares.

“Relax. I'm here to break your asses out.”

“And just who are you?”

Ann sighs. “Everyone wants to know, don't they.” She flips the sword in her hand, so the blade faces her. She covers her hand and the hilt in haki before bringing them down on the lock to the cell. As she works her way inside, she explains who she is to the two Heart Pirates. “Either way you're stuck with me for a while,” she concludes as she disconnects their chains from the walls. 

“Great,” Law mutters.

Ann rolls her eyes and offers he hand to Penguin. He accepts it, and she helps him to a standing position. “You'll have to deal with the shackles for now. I can't break them without breaking your wrists. Law scowls. Ann shrugs. She walks away. “Come on.”

A shout is heard as they make their way up the stairs to the main level. “Torao!” Luffy appears holding Penguin’s and Law’s hats, Law’s sword, and Law's trench coat. “Torao,” he shouts again and runs up to the older man nearly pushing him down the stairs. “I found your stuff.”

“Thank you Mugiwara-ya.”

“Torao.” He pouts. “You're supposed to call me Luffy.”

Law takes the hats putting on his own and passing the other man his. He puts his shackled arms around Luffy's shoulders in a loose hug. “Sorry, Luffy-ya.”

“It's okay.” Luffy hugs him back.

“Hey! We should get going,” Ann warns upon spotting a slow-moving marine.

“Oh! Ruth! You're here too!” Luffy wiggles his way out of Law’s arms.

“You just noticed,” she scoffs good-naturedly.

“Sorry,” he laughs. 

“Whatever, we need to move. Now.”

“Well. What do we have here?” Admiral Kizaru approaches them.

“Shit. We're too late.”

“It's the light guy!”

“No shit, Luffy-ya.”

“Luffy find the others and get out of here.” Ann turns to the Navy officer. “I'll hold him off.”

“Will you,” the admiral taunts.

“Meet you at the ships.” Luffy grabs Law’s hand and takes off in the other direction. Penguin hurries after them. 

Kizaru lifts a leg sending a light attack toward them.

“Shield!” A solid white wall appears between the admiral and the escaping pirates.

“Hmm.” He raises a leg to attack her. As he swings, she meets it with her leg coated in haki. “Interesting.”

“I won't let you pass. Flare!” White spikes form and aim at Kizaru. He dodges them all. “Twist.” The spikes redirect. He dodges all but one that passes through him like it's nothing. “Damn it.”

They trade blows for a while both remaining undamaged thanks to haki or devil fruit powers. 

Ann dodges another blow. Her back hits the wall she created earlier. She breathes deep and charges. She faints a punch before aiming a bare haki covered foot at his head. It connects catching him off guard.

“Cage.” White bars surround the admiral. The white wall deteriorates. The twenty-two-year-old pirate takes off down the hall. 

Reaching out with her observation haki she looks for her brother. There's no sign of him on the base. She dodges bullets and swords on her way out. In her haste, a seastone bullet hits her ankle. She bites her lip preventing a scream, stumbles, and keeps running. Although slower now. 

By the time she makes it back to the Thousand Sunny and the Polar Tang, Ann is pale, limping, and breathing heavily.

“Ann-swan, what happened?” Sanji greets.

“Got careless.” She sits on the deck of the Straw Hat’s ship leaning against the rail. 

Chopper joins her looking at the wound. He removes the bullet and cleans the hole in her ankle. He goes to bandage it.

“Don't bother.” Ann stops him.

“But-”

“Don't waste your supplies Chopper-san. I can take care of it in a minute.”

“Are you sure?”

Ann doesn't respond. Color starts returning to her skin, and her breath returns to normal. White spreads across her ankle and foot before settling into the shape of bandages. 

“You think that will hold?” Law questions.

“I know my fruit and my body well enough to know it's enough to stop any bleeding and support my ankle.”

“That's awesome.” Chopper examines her handy work.

Later that night as their ships sail towards Wano, Luffy declares a party. Law rolls his eyes at the idea but doesn't protest. Ann limits her alcohol intake and mostly watches the party from the sideline. Well, she observes Law and Luffy interactions. She sees Luffy climb all over the older man and hugs him occasionally. Law doesn't always reciprocate the affection, but he doesn't push the nineteen-year-old captain away either. He seems to enjoy the attention if the light blush on his cheeks is anything to go by. When they sit down to play drinking games, Luffy sits on Law’s lap. Every once in a while Law will wrap an arm around the smaller waist and pull him closer to his chest. Eventually, Law shares a gentle kiss with Luffy before excusing himself from the group and sitting next to Ann. 

“Not a fan of PDA huh,” she jokes.

“You're judging me,” he states.

“I feel I have a right to, Trafalgar.”

“And why's that?”

“Luffy's my little brother. You're his boyfriend.”

They sit in silence each sipping from their respective drinks. Law stands to go back to his boyfriend. 

“Trafalgar,” Ann calls after him. 

“Hmm.” He pauses.

“Fair warning. You hurt him; I hurt you.”

“Sounds fair. I’d never intentionally hurt him.”

“I know.”

“If I do, I deserve whatever you do to me and more.”


	2. The Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a day or two after they rescue Law.

The Heart and Straw Hat pirates gather with their allies in the kitchen of the sunny for breakfast.

“Trafalgar.” Law glances up at Ann from his coffee. “Why’d you feel the need to go to a navy base with only one person as back up and rumors of an admiral being around?”

“There was something I had to do.”

“I’d like to know what that is.”

“I’d like to not tell you.” Law glares.

“I’m curious as to why my first impression of my little brother’s boyfriend was him sitting in a cell with a death wish.”

“Touche.” Law sips his coffee. “They had a devil fruit I wanted. I took Penguin because the fewer people we had, the less chance we’d get caught.”

“And how’d that work out?” Ann smirks. Law scowls.

“Neh, Torao, why do you want a devil fruit when you already have one?”

“Because I do.”

“Which one is it,” Robin inquires.

Law sighs. “The Nagi Nagi no Mi.”

“The what?” Luffy tilts his head.

“The calm calm fruit. It lets the user silence things. Either themselves or the people around them.”

“Woah. You sure know a lot about it.”

Law stares at his boyfriend for a few moments. “I knew the man who had it last.”

“Oh. So you went after his fruit like when I went after Ace’s on Dressrosa.”

A dull thud results from a hand slapping against the table.

“You alright, Ann-san?” Sanji asks.

She looks at him blinking slowly. “Yea. Sorry.” She shakes her head. “Just didn’t know about that.”

“You didn’t know about Dressrosa?” Zoro frowns.

“No. I know about Doflamingo and Dressrosa. I didn’t know about Ace’s fruit.”

“You don’t have to worry about his fruit. It’s in a good place,” Luffy reassures her. “Neh, Torao, the guy you knew, what was he like?”

“I’ll tell you later, Luffy-ya.”

The rest of the day passes slowly. They relax until lunch and then do some afternoon training. Next, they move on to making plans.

“Do you have a way to contact the Whitebeards?” Robin turns to the fourth division commander.

“Of course. As long as you have a Den Den.”

“I’ll get it,” Nami volunteers. She runs below deck and returns moments later carrying a sleeping snail.

Ann takes it, dials a number, and waits. There’s a click as someone on the other end picks it up. The snail’s face changes but doesn’t make a sound. She rolls her eyes. “I know you’re there, Haruta.”

“Ann!” The snail grins. “How are you?”

“Good. Is the blue chicken around? I need to talk to him.”

“Yea. I’ll get him.”

The snail’s face drops as it is abandoned only to perk up as someone else takes the young commander’s place.

“Hello, Ann.”

“Hey, Izo.” Ann smiles softly. “How have you been?”

“Could be better.”

“I get that. How are our siblings?”

“Some are in better shape than others. It’s only a matter of time before Weevil finds the sanctuary.”

“Yeah.” She sighs sadly.

“It’s okay.” Luffy takes the snail from his sister. “We’ll be there to help after we take out Kaido.”

“Oh, and who is this?”

“Monkey D. Luffy. I’m going to be king of the pirates.”

“I have no doubt.” Izo chuckles. “Marco’s here.”

The snail’s face changes again.

“Hey, Chicken.” Ann takes the receiver back from Luffy.

“Ann,” he greets plainly. “Something you need?”

“Wow, someone’s stressed.”

The snail gives an exhausted glare.

“We’re making plans to go after Kaido. Is there anyone you can spare to assist us?” Law intercepts.

“Yeah. I can send the second, fourth, and sixteenth divisions, Minus the injured, that’s just under two hundred men.”

Ann winces.

“Ann-san?” Chopper looks to the older pirate.

She shakes her head. “That’s half of what we used to be.”

“I know,” Marco agrees. “I can talk to some of our other allies. See what they can do. I can also send commanders Haruta and Izo.”

“What can they do?” Robin chimes in again.

“Haruta is usually in charge of communications. He’s good at getting information and other types of espionage. He uses a sword and haki. Izo uses two flintlock pistols and excellent observation haki. Both are great to have your back in any fight.”

Hours of planning later they are still sitting on the deck with the Den Den Mushi. Similarly, Izo, Marco, and Haruta gather on the other end. A few commanders hang out within earshot but don’t say a word. 

“I know Ann said she’s good but how is she really?” Izo demands.

“What do you mean,” Luffy replies.

“Has she been reckless? Any injuries?”

“Oh. She was shot in the ankle.”

“Hey! That wouldn’t have happened if the marines hadn’t caught your dumbass boyfriend.”

“What happened?”

“Great. Now you have bird brain after me. It’s nothing. It’s already healed. I got careless and let my guard down. It won’t happen again.” In a softer voice, she adds, “It’s not like what happened before.”

“Before?” Luffy frowns. 

“I wasn’t in the best mindset after Ace’s death.”

“Maybe you need a boyfriend to deal with it.” Law smirks. 

“Yeah. Except an ex-crewmate murdered one of the last few people I dated,” Ann retorts. “The bastard then turned Ace in and killed Pops. And the other person I dated won't even talk to me in person.” Ann stands and makes her way calmly below deck.

The snail winces.

“Shit,” Law swears. “An-”

“Marco!” Ann cuts him off as she turns back to the group with wide eyes.

“Yes?”

“Do you remember when I got my Vivre card?”

“About five years ago. Why?”

“I think -no- I _know_ I gave a piece of it to Teach.”


	3. The Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure Lawlu.

Luffy lays on his side facing his boyfriend. He watches Law’s face as he dreams. He always looks so cute when he sleeps. He has the most adorable expressions. Like when he smiles because of something good. Or when his eyebrows twitch, and he scowls as he tries not to grin. It makes him seem more innocent as if he doesn’t have ‘death’ tattooed on his fingers. But, there are times that he looks less innocent. It’s times like these where Law frowns, and his face scrunches up like he’s holding something back. Luffy puts his palm on the older man’s chest, right where his heart would be. He can feel his racing heartbeat through the warm, clammy skin. Luffy replaces his hand with his head. He wraps his arms around Law. His body relaxes in his lover’s arms. Luffy listens to his heartbeat. It’s slower now but still pretty fast.

Law gasps suddenly and jerks as his eyes dart open. He scrambles for a moment before realizing it’s Luffy that’s holding him down. Law hugs the smaller frame tightly and buries his face in the younger’s hair. He breathes deep silently willing his heartbeat to return to normal. After a few minutes, once Law is calm, Luffy looks up.

“Sorry,” Law whispers. “Did I wake you?”

“No. Are you alright Torao?”

“Just a bad dream. Forget it happened.”

“But, it did happen.” Luffy frowns. Law flinches. “And that’s okay. I get bad dreams sometimes too.”

“Hmm.” Law rolls onto his back pulling Luffy on top of him. He stares at the dark ceiling.

“Was it about that guy?”

“What guy?”

“The one you knew. Who had that devil fruit.”

“Cora-san,” Law breathes. “Yea it was about him.”

“What happened?”

“He died. A long time ago.”

“What was he like?”

Law laughs. “He was crazy.”

“Like me.” Luffy grins.

“Yes and no. Cora-san was clumsy. He was always smoking and catching himself on fire or tripping over nothing. But, he was kind and had a way of always being optimistic about everything. He was a marine too.”

“Oh.”

“But he was one of the good ones. He… You remember how I was part of Doflamingo’s crew?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Cora-san was Doflamingo’s brother. He was part of his crew too. He only joined to spy on them for the World Government. He used to beat up the kids. Especially me. He was trying to get us to leave Doflamingo. One day he found out my true name.”

“Your true name.” Luffy lays flat on his stomach gaze transfixed on Law’s face.

“Yes. My family used to keep a part of our name secret.”

“There’s more to it than just Torao?”

Law laughs. “Yes. It’s Trafalgar D. Water Law.”

“You have a D in your name too?”

He nods. “When Cora-san found out he tried to get me to leave again. I refused. When he found out I was sick, he took me and ran. We spent six months going from hospital to hospital all over the North Blue to find a cure. When we couldn’t find one, we went back to Doflamingo. Cora-san stole the Op-Op Fruit from him and forced me to eat it.”

“Why would he do that?”

“So I could use it to heal myself.”

“And did you?”

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Idiot.” Law rolls his eyes. “Anyway, he got caught. He hid me away and used his power to make sure no one could hear me when I left. He told me he would be alright even as he was shot in the chest several times. He died protecting me.”

“Torao.” Luffy places a hand on Law’s face ignoring the wetness.

“That’s not even the worst part.” Law puts his hand on top of Luffy’s.“Before he died, he told me he loved me.” Law uses his other arm to cover his eyes. “I never got to say it back.” His voice wavers. 

Luffy lays there in silent support as Law cries. Once Law is calm, his boyfriend speaks, “What did you do together?”

“What?”

“You said you spent six months traveling with him. What was that like?”

“It was… interesting. When it first started the last place I wanted to do was be with Cora-san. But, it got better. I enjoyed the time I had with him. I thought for sure we’d end up lost at sea because of him. Cora-san turned out to be a pretty good navigator despite setting the boat on fire at least once a day.” Luffy snickers. “I got turned away from a lot of the hospitals. They thought what I had was a disease and they didn’t want to catch it. Cora-san would get mad and break things. That’s the only time he purposely set something on fire. It was the first time since I got sick that someone stuck up for me; that someone cared for me. He helped me stop hating the world.”

“That’s good. I don’t want you to hate the world, Torao.”

“Hmm. But, the world seems to hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“What about the rest of the world?”

“The rest of the world doesn’t matter. When I’m king of the pirates, we’ll be so free that no one in the world can stop us.”

Law doesn’t respond. Luffy thinks he must have fallen asleep, so he closes his eyes and snuggles close to his boyfriend.

“I ran away once.”

“Why’s that,” Luffy mumbles keeping his eyes closed.

“I thought he’d be better off without me. Cora-san thought otherwise and went after me.”

“I’d go after you too.”

“I love you.” Law places a kiss on the top of Luffy’s head.

“Love you too.”


End file.
